1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a liquid seal for combustion apparatus, especially adapted for use in liquid propellant, or caseless, or revolver type guns.
2. Prior Art
Annular seals are well known, and are shown, for example, in Hasek, U.S. Pat. No. 2,117,885; Asbury, U.S. Pat. No. 1,376,130; Gerdom, U.S. Pat. No. 539,733; Thierry, U.S. Pat. No. 3,006,254; Wankel, Germany DAS 1,096,697; and Ashley, U.S. Pat. No. 3,783,737. Each of these seals functions by stressing a ring into abutment with a bore to provide a close surface continuum, and is more or less effective for a limited number of firings.